bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ensō
| kanji =円相 | english = | romaji =Ensō | primary power =Mu | notable members =Gabriel Taylor Abel Jäger Yōhime Sano Mikoto | tblColour = Black | textColour = White}} The Ensō (円相) are a group of Humans that have gained unique abilities by converting their soul into "perfection", though the processes called they call "Enlightenment". Kurokami Shima stated that are closer to the Bounts than any other race. Sano Mikoto was the First to become an Ensō, and the strongest to date. They have a creed of protecting Humans, from the forces that could harm them. This includes Hollows, Shinigami, Togabito, and sometimes Quincy and Fullbringers. Overview The Ensō are a race of beings that was once human, who has undergone "Enlightenment". They are capable of completely destroying the souls of other living beings. Currently, their is a total of six living Ensōs. Ensō has a unique power what takes the form of an object and in some causes living beings. History Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Most of the Humans chosen to become Ensō, have some form of Spiritual Awareness. This awareness is greatly increased after becoming an Ensō. Consumption: While mostly done by the Mu, an Ensō is also capable of consuming the body of other creatures. In doing so, the Ensō is capable of gaining the abilities of that they consumed. Most Ensō are only capable of consuming one type of creature, this is usually determined by what the Mu first consumed after its birth. Though they are able to consume all types of creatures, they do not consume humans. This is due to their creed of "Protecting Human from the Evil of the Other World". Shinzui Shikaku (神髄視覚, Quintessence Vision): Is as unqiue skill possessed by the Ensō and is an techique that can be used activaly or passively. Wehn used it allows the user to read the flow of energy, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing. This can be used to sense emotions, health, strength levels. In addition this ability allows the user to sense the energy that constitutes spatial portals and dimensional portals. The user can perceive the presence of spatial or dimensional warps, the conditions within the spatial warp, whether or not access is allowed from both sides, as well as where the warp leads to.Yōhime stated that it has second effect that gives the user the ability to read and manipulate the flow of energy around them. This is done by sensing the energy around them and adding their own energy into it then bending it to their will. : Opposing Malevolence (対置悪意, Taichiakui): ''Using their abilties to see energy an Ensō will manipulate the energy around their bodies. To use, the user releases energy around their bodies and gathers it from the area. Upon doing this they will merge the two enegries into one. When merged the energy forms a thin veil around the users body. The energy veil gaves the user many different effects, such as shielding the user from certain physical attacks. Usins this a user gains the ability to knock or strike an opponent without touching them, as well as knock back or disperse certain attacks. : '''Johakyū': Is a form of foot movement used by the Ensō, It allows for high speed movements by manipulating the flow of energy along a path. : Miyabi (雅, Refinement): is a basic Ensō attack in which the user releases a blast of pure energy. To create the attack the user gathers energy into a single point in their palm. The user then shapes the energy into a sphere which floats in their palm. With a single movement, the sphere is released, and will travel in the direction the user points. Upon impact with something is will explode releasing a massive amount of heat, competely destroying whatever it hit. In addition, the sphere can be rammed into the opponent's body. If done this way, the sphere will enter the body and begin to consume their energy, after a few moments the orb will begin to expand killing the opponent from the inside out. : Isagiyosa (潔さ, lit. "Purity"): Is a auto defensive techinque. In the case that an Ensō takes damage, be it a small cut or a large gash, their body releases a set amount of energy which settles around the wound. This stops the wound form bleeding and leaking energy. In addition if the Ensō chooses not to become enraged or lose their composure, the wound will quickly heal. Once the wound heals, their is no sign of visiable damage and the wounded area becomed more resistant to damage. : Hansei (反省, "Self-reflection"): ~In Works~ Mu Ensō, being created in a similar way of Bounts, have similar powers to the Bounts and Quincy . The foremost of these powers is the Ensō Mu, a familiar equivalent to a their doll. Like a doll a Mu is its creator's power given physical form. However unlike a doll, a Mu's personality is often the opposite of its creator's. And is often considered to be the owners other personality given form. Unlike the Doll, most of the Mu's takes the form of objects, with the exception of Abel's and Yōhime's which takes to from of a wolf an a small angel. Like the dolls and Zanpakutō, each Mu is sealed in a unique form and is released in a different way. Kurokami stated that the Mu's closely similar to that of the Bakkōtō. In the sense that they able to grow stronger by using the owner's reiatsu, as well as consuming the body and power of others. Like the Quincy, of a Hollow or a Shinigami is killed or consumed by a Mu. Their soul is completely destroyed. Trivia * The term Ensō (円相) means s a Japanese word meaning "circle" and a concept strongly associated with Zen. Ensō is one of the most common subjects of Japanese calligraphy even though it is a symbol and not a character. It symbolizes absolute enlightenment, strength, elegance, the universe, and the void; it can also symbolize the Japanese aesthetic itself. Category:Races Category:OmniKaiser Category:Ensō